Tell Me A Secret
by Arigatou Sheitarou
Summary: [Post StrikerS] And the next time their lips met, the world faded to an indistinguishable array of colors, the enigmatic sound of water crashing against the shore evaporating to soundlessness. [FateNanoha, Fluff]


_**A/N: **I am very sorry to say that I am currently grounded and will probably not be updating anything until December. No, you don't want to know what I did. Hah...I am SO depressed right now. Well, I suppose it will be good in the long run. I'll be writing a lot either way, just not updating. And when I'm back, you'll enjoy it, I think. Positives. Hah...Enjoy this fluffy thing I just wrote._

_Tell Me __A__ Secret_

_"Tell me a secret; _

_Will__ you say that you love me?_

_Tell me a secret; _

_I find this hardest to bear._

_I cannot find the words to explain,_

_To phrase the swelling river in my heart,_

_The burning fire in my throat,_

_The love for you that spurns me so._

_Tell me a secret; _

_Will__ you say that you care?_

_Tell me you love me; _

_I find your silence unfair."_

_-Tell Me A Secret, E. Fay_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Timeless, ageless, vast…eternal.

There are so many words to describe the spell that befell her as she stood at the top of those stairs.

There exist so many ways to describe the emotions that flowed through her veins at that moment.

But there are no words, there exist no ways to describe the painfully bittersweet pang that overtook her heart as she spotted her. Because there are no ways to accurately describe the emotion called love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She had realized it that day; that the ardent feeling in her heart was something more than just friendship. Something more powerful and intense; something she could never hope to understand. It was simply there. It had always been there. It had just bidden its time, growing steadily larger, until the time in which it would blow up in her face. It had been like a slap in the face. And her eyes had finally opened. It was simply so.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She lay back with her head in the other's lap, and they overlooked the sea. It was quiet. Then again, with her, it had always been quiet. There had never been any need for words. There had never been any need for unnecessary proclamations. But just that once, she would have loved to hear herself say it. For the other to finally understand the emotion that swelled in her heart as she looked into her burgundy eyes. As she thanked anything that was out there for letting her get to know the other.

As she believed with all her heart that she would never deserve the other girl, no matter how hard she tried.

And it was with these insecurities, these doubts, that she uttered the words she had been dying to ask.

"Fate…would you tell me a secret?"

The other girl, the girl with the beautiful burgundy eyes, peered down at her through blonde bangs. She could not help but be stricken with how lucky she was to have even met the girl. She was stricken breathless, and her heart swelled once more, as it always did and had, when she looked at the other girl.

"What brought this on?" The other asked; there was amusement in her voice.

But she was not joking. She was serious, as serious as she would ever be.

"Tell me a secret…" She insisted.

Fate leaned down, and she was suddenly veiled by a curtain of blonde hair. The other's lips brushed against the skin of her forehead, and without any movement, she murmured, "I adore you."

And she could not help the violent surge of her heart, could not help the way her hands caressed the other girl's cheek in a way that was everything but friendly. She could not help the way she raised her head to meet the other's lips, could not help the way her breath was stolen from her. She could not help the way her heart rose to her throat, or the way a small, needy gasp tore from her lips.

And then she could not help the way she looked at her. She could not help the way her gaze spoke more words that her mouth did.

"Nanoha…" A gentle, _happy_ smile. "Would you tell me a secret…?"

But then the need to say those things grew greater and she could not help the words that tore from her lips. The truthful, heartfelt, words.

"I love you."

And the next time their lips met, the world faded to an indistinguishable array of colors, the enigmatic sound of water crashing against the shore evaporating to soundlessness.

_**A/N: **I know you want to sue me for giving you cavities. I think I gave _myself_ cavities. Heh. Anyway...see you when I see you._

_:nudges reader towards review button:_

_Please? ...Well...it'll make me feel better, but...I'll be really sorry for not updating..._


End file.
